An Unusual Arrangement
by something like human
Summary: A "Finding What Was Lost" backstory. Wu Fei's waiting at a safe house for Duo. Although, Duo's brought along a surprise. Part 2: Wu Fei finally convinces Heero to join the fun. 4x2x5, 5x1
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unusual Arrangment - a "Finding What was Lost" backstory  
Author: Something Like Human  
Warnings: threesome 4x2x5, some swearing, PWP  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Author's Note: This is just a PWP that was referenced in another fic of mine. It can be read on its own though. It belongs in the "Finding What Was Lost" crossover fic with Anita Blake. This story has no crossover with ABVH since it takes place during the first war.

For the slightly longer and more detailed version… please go to Makoto Sagara's fanfiction archive.

Dedication: To Makoto Sagara and Chero! You two have really brought the excitement back into writhing Gundam Wing. Thank you for encouraging me to return to writhing. I love you both!

I had been in the safe house for about a day before I got notice that I would be sharing it with some of the other pilots. It was nothing more than a studio apartment in a cramped building on L1. I was happy that Maxwell was going to be there because after he had propositioned me on the Lunar Base, we had been having a great deal of fun whenever our paths crossed. He had mentioned in his message to me that he was bringing another pilot as a playmate.  
I had never had any sexual encounters with men before Maxwell. I had been married and was definitely not a virgin. I remember not having much interest in having sex with my wife but at the time, I thought it had been due to my dislike of her. I'm starting to realize that my attraction lies elsewhere.  
After almost dying on the moon base with Maxwell and the mutual blow jobs that we exchanged, I had really started explore my sexuality. The American pilot had been more than willing to teach me everything I needed to know about sex between men. After being stuck for a week with Yuy at another safe house, I just approached him as Maxwell had approached me. It had been different but also enjoyable. Maxwell found out about it and teased me that he was going to get me back for getting into Yuy's spandex shorts first.  
"Yo, Wu-man," the loud American exclaimed a little too loudly as he burst through the door of the apartment. With only one large open room that included a kitchenette and bed and a separate bath room, his voice practically echoed in there.  
"Quiet down," I chided. "You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine."  
"Whoa, tiny," he replied letting his eyes roam over the tiny apartment. "I thought it was a safe 'house' not a safe room."  
"Hey, it's safe, quit complaining," I said putting my book down. I had been sitting on the only piece of furniture in the main living space which was a bed.  
"I wasn't complaining. Hey, only one bed... that's going to be fun sharing that."  
"It's plenty big enough for the two of us," I argued glancing at the other pilot who was still standing in the doorway of the apartment. He had just finished his mission and looked unharmed. His clothes were a little dirty but beyond that he looked fine. I had been looking forward to getting him alone again for a while now and if he did not have injuries, then we could definitely engage in some very fun activities. "Why are you standing there with the door open? Come in, make yourself... comfortable."  
"Oh, I'm waiting for Quatre to get up here," he replied leaning on the door frame.  
I had not expected it to be the L4 pilot. The message that I had gotten from him initially made me think of Yuy since the last that we had talked, we had discussed my proposition of the Japanese pilot. He had been quite jealous that I had bedded him first. I guess that I had just jumped to conclusions that when Maxwell mentioned a playmate that he had meant someone that I had already slept with.  
"Quatre?" I replied raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah, well, we had a mission together and he figured that I owed him one for fucking you first," the other pilot replied with a smirk.  
"I didn't know it was a race."  
"Nah, not really a race, he's just excited that he has a chance with you," Maxwell explained. "He told me a while ago that he thought you were, and I quote, 'Dead sexy, dark and mysterious'."  
"Excuse me while I don't believe that," I said rolling my eyes. I had no delusions on what I looked like.  
"No, Duo, you did get that wrong," Winner's voice came from the apartment building's hallway. He pushed in pasted the braided pilot before continuing. "I believe that I said he was 'drop-dead sexy'."  
"Ah, my mistake," Maxwell laughed. "Either way, I think you're right."  
"You two are..." I started but was interrupted by Winner.  
"Absolutely right."  
Maxwell just laughed and closed the apartment's door. He locked it before tossing his bag on the kitchen counter. Quatre slipped off his shoes at the door and placed his bag beside them. I watched both of them realizing that more than likely; the three of us were going to have sex here. I was excited and a little bit nervous. Before several months ago, I had never even thought of having sexual relations with another man let alone two at the same time. I was not even sure how that was going to work.  
"I'm going to freshen up, I take it that the bathroom is the door over there," Quatre said pointing to the only other door in tiny apartment. When I nodded, he ducked in there. I was left alone in the room with Maxwell who was already staring down at me sitting on my bed. He walked up to the foot of the bed and looked down at me. I smirked up at him from where I was reclining back on the mattress.  
"You know, you still owe me for tapping that ass of Yuy's when you knew that I wanted him," he stated smirking down at me.  
"He'll still sleep with you if you ask him," I argued.  
"I know, but I still like holding this over you," he replied while he crawled on to the mattress with me. He proceeded to crawl directly over me. I had to lean back on the pillow to accommodate his chosen position over me. He was straddling me on all fours without actually touching me. I reached up and pulled on his neck. I lifted up just enough that I could kiss him. We kissed and it was a lot gentler than one would imagine.  
"Now that is almost as good as I imagined it to look like," Quatre's voice came from the side of the bed. We broke the kiss and looked over at the blond. He was already stark naked - all pale skin and muscle. I had not imagined that the young Arabian to be so well built. He did not have the fighting background that myself or the others had but it looked like he was very naturally blessed though. I knew of his battle stamina and endurance, but I had never dreamed that his pastel button down shirts hid such a nice body. He was actually every bit as built as Yuy was.  
"Wait until you see the whole package," the man above me practically purred.  
"I don't want to wait, undress him now."  
It wasn't a suggestion. The look on his face made it clear that it was an order. I could feel Maxwell shift back to sit on my hips as he unbuttoned his own shirt. I lay there just watching Winner though. I was distracted by the muscles in his thighs. The pale, creamy skin there looked soft to the touch but it was in opposition to the hard muscles. I still wanted to touch him.  
"I think you need to help Wu Fei there Duo, he appears to be distracted," Winner stated without stepping any closer. I turned my head away from him to see a shirtless Maxwell reaching down to my waist band. I leaned up enough to allow him to pull off my tank top. The American's body was not as tightly muscled but more wiry.  
"Pants, too," Quatre directed standing over us with his arms crossed.  
"Pushy, pushy," Maxwell muttered.  
"Hey, you owe me, I rescued you out there today," the blond pilot replied. "And you said you'd do this to repay me."  
"I know, I'm just teasing you," he replied getting up off of me to remove his pants. He made quick work of his while I was pulling mine off of my hips. He climbed back up on the bed to help me pull them down my legs. "Trust me, I want us all naked and ready just as much as you do."  
"You remember what we talked about, Duo," the pilot from L4 asked and continued when he got a nod in response. "Good, then move please, up to the head of the bed."  
Duo changed positions. He was sitting beside my head on one of the pillows. He reached down and lifted my head enough to pull my hair band out of my ponytail. He spread my hair around my head while I just gave him a glare. He just poked the tip of my nose in response before tossing the hair elastic across the room.  
My attention was drawn back to Winner who had started to climb onto the bed with us. He straddled my body. I reached for him to pull him down over me. He resisted though. I tried to pull harder at him but it was like trying to move a stone. He held his position over me without our bodies touching.  
"Duo, hold his hands down for me," the blond over me requested. "I want to explore him without him distracting me."  
Maxwell reached for my hands where they were resting on Quatre's body but I tried to resist his attempt to restrain me. He just looked at me with those large, expressive eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
I was confused because I was not sure what part of this situation he was talking about. I wanted to feel Quatre's body on mine and they were both preventing me from doing that. "I don't understand."  
"Quat has this little fantasy about you," the American said pulling at my arms again. "He wants me to hold you down while he fucks you. Do you trust me to do that without letting you get hurt?"  
"Hold me down?"  
"Yes, Wu Fei," the blond stated turning my head to face him. I looked up into his pale blue eyes. "You just seem so powerful and in control all of the time, I just want to see you writhing under me as I take you. If you're touching me, you could try to take control and even though it will probably still be great, Duo said that he'd help me acheive this little fantasy."  
"So do you trust me?" Duo asked again. I thought about what they had said. I knew that I could physically overpower either of them alone or possibly both of them due to my martial arts training. Duo would be holding my arms more to remind me to submit to Winner. I had bottomed to Maxwell before and found it to be very enjoyable.  
"Why not," I shrugged. "This could be... interesting."  
"Oh, I'm betting it'll be more than interesting," Duo replied moving my now relaxed arms off of the blond above me. The brunette moved around so that he was sitting behind me. My head and shoulders were cusioned on his lap. It took some more shifting until I was completely settled between the lanky man's legs while he held my arms above my head. His groin was warm beneath my shoulders. Quatre was sitting back staring at us below him. I could see his desire at the sight of us. I already knew that I liked looking at my darker skin tone pressed against Maxwell's fairer skin.  
The blond leaned foward once again and kissed me. It was a much more powerful kiss than the one I had shared with Maxwell. He pressed into me as he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back hungrily and had to be stopped by Maxwell as I attempted to reach my hand towards Quatre's face. I glared around the kiss but he just tightened his grip on my wrists.  
Winner started to kiss down my neck and then suck gently on my skin. I tried to move my head to get him to move on but my efforts were mostly ineffectual. He finally started down my chest paying particular attention to my nipples. I arched under his touch which ground my shoulders into Maxwell's groin. He shifted under me and I was made well aware of his arousal beneath me.  
Quatre moved down my body quickly by licking and kissing his way there. He briefly toyed with my erection with both his hands and his mouth. I gasp when he pulled back. I wanted more but was unable to pull him back down with my hands. I did not want to beg but I was so aroused that I wanted him to continue. "More, Winner."

"No, I have other plans for you," he replied starting to move back off of me. I hooked my legs around him since they were free to move. "Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so. You don't want me to find something to tie your legs down with?"  
I growled in response. Duo leaned down over me, "Trust me, you're going to like this."  
"Fine," I replied. For some reason, I believed Maxwell. I blame those impossibly vibrant eyes. I relaxed into Duo's hold as Quatre prepared me. It always took a while for me to relax and today especially since I was a little tense with the whole new situation going on. Duo leaned over me and talked quietly to me while Quatre worked another finger into me. He still held both of my wrists in one and hand the other hand gently caressed my face. He stroked my hair as it lay on his stomach. His braid fell over his shoulder and landed near my hands. I grasp the end of it in one hand. I rubbed my thumb over the bound locks much like a child would worry a blanket. Finally, Quatre deemed me ready to proceed.

After a bit we reorganized so that Duo could join in as well. It was definitely more than interesting as he had promised. All too soon though, we had reached completion. The blond quickly moved out from under me though which was good because my legs were starting to shake. Maxwell pulled me down on top of him. I rested against his chest as he reclined against the headboard. I snuggled down on to him. Winner moved up beside us. He reached out and stroked my hair. Maxwell stopped him though and tucked my hair behind my ear. The other two pilots must have been sharing a look but I could really only see the blonde's face. I reached my arm out to lie across Quatre as well. He snuggled into the two of us before drifting off to sleep. I dozed off myself as Duo started to stroke my hair again. My last thought before falling asleep was that I did trust Maxwell with my body as I lay in his arms.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Unusual Arrangment - a "Finding What was Lost" backstory part 2!

Author: Something Like Human

Warnings: 5x1, some swearing, PWP

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's Note: This is just a PWP that was referenced in another fic of mine. It can be read on its own though. It belongs in the "Finding What Was Lost" crossover fic with Anita Blake. This story has no crossover with ABVH since it takes place during the first war.

It was fall in the northern hemisphere but you could have fooled me. It still felt like summer with the heat and the humidity. The mission that we just finished had left me covered in sweat. My white pants were clinging to my legs as we ran through the woods. It was a rather annoying feeling at this point.

I looked over to Yuy who was running slightly ahead of me. He was sweat covered as well but his tight shorts weren't bunching up like my looser pants were. I took a moment to appreciate the view those tight shorts were displaying. The spandex left nothing to the imagination. I was really starting to agree with Maxwell on his assessment of our fellow pilot. I could definitely see the attraction.

I was definitely blaming Maxwell for igniting my libido. Since we had been locked on the lunar base together and he blazenly suggested that we engage in some mutually pleasurable activities, the two of us had been screwing like rabbits any chance we got. Unfortunately, we didn't get the change very often. Our missions were taking us elsewhere. I knew he had talked about repeated attempts to flirt with pilot 01 but that he had not gotten anywhere with him.

We made it to the clearing where we stashed our Gundams. I tossed my backpack on the ground at the foot of Nataku. There really was not much left in the pack considering that I had only brought it to carry the explosives we would need and a few other supplies. I opened it and pulled out my canteen of water and took a big draught of the liquid. I tossed it to Yuy as he was standing nearby.

"We should check the camouflage we're using to conceal the gundams and set up camp for the night," he said before taking a drink of the water. "We should probably lay low for a couple of days."

I nodded in response before setting about to do just as he said. We had destroyed the base but I knew that they would still be looking for us. There were not many personnel left at the base since we blew up the barracks but we had seen them send out a few helicopters looking for us from the air. I doubted that they had enough man power at this point to do a proper ground search though. Our gundams were just too large to move from here undetected so it was going to be a bit of time before they quit looking for us so that we could slip out.

I pulled the tent out get that set up. We were miles from the base but we were still seeing the air crafts flying over in the distance. I pitched the tent between some trees to give it more coverage from above. We would not be chancing a camp fire though but it really didn't matter. We had protein bars, water, and enough to get by until we could get to civilation again.

"Where's your tent? It'll be dark soon, so you better get it up," I said to my mission partner.

"Won't need one," he replied as he tossed his bedroll on the ground. He had his laptop in his hand and looked to be getting ready to write his mission report.

Well, it was his choice. I didn't want to sleep out in the open with who knows what wild animals were lurking in the woods. I was already being eaten alive by mosquitos and was looking forward to getting into the tent just to get away from them. The sun was starting to set at this point so I decided that I had done all I needed to do before retreating into the tent.

It was just as warm in the tent as it was outside. It was at least, mosquito free. I stripped out of my clothes to sleep on top of my bedroll in just my underwear. I was tired but still keyed up from the mission. I layed there for quite some time listening to the sounds of the forest. Crickets and other bugs were loud out here. My mind wandered to the last time I had bunked with Maxwell after a mission. Barton was in the safe house as well but if he had heard us, he never let on. I had joked with the American pilot about getting caught in the act by the other pilot. I had laughingly suggested just asking him to join in. Maxwell told me that although Barton was really attractive, that he had shot down any advance that the braided one had tried on him.

My thoughts drifted back to my current mission partner. Maxwell had told me that he had never turned him down but that he did not even acknowledge his advances. He had sheepishly admitted that he was a bit afraid to ask him directly because he was afraid of Yuy pulling his gun on him. He had said the same about me but seeing as we were weaponless, shackled, and about to die of asphyxiation, he felt a little bit safer about the proposition. It definitely wasn't a safe proposition but it was an exciting one.

I was ripped from my memories by a peal of thunder cutting through the noise of the bugs outside. I listened closely as the sound of the bugs had died down and another roll of thunder sounded. I couldn't hear rain yet but the wind was picking up some. A storm blowing would definitely break this humidity that was really uncomfortable at this point. I knew my tent would hold through the storm since it was not the first time I had been out in it during a storm.

I heard the first few drops of rain fall on the roof of the tent through the leaves of the trees overhead. It was then that I remembered that the other pilot had chosen not to put up any sort of covering for the night. I poked my head out of my tent to see Yuy gathering up his laptop and bedroll. I assumed that he was probably going to head to his gundam for the night.

I don't know what made me offer since his gundam would be a suitable place to ride out a storm but I found myself shouting over to him, "Hey, get in here out of the rain before you ruin your laptop!"

He nodded and ran over to the tent. The rain was starting to pick up at that point. He crawled in the tent after handing the laptop and bedroll in to me. We worked together in the limited space to arrange his bedroll beside mine. He checked his laptop over to make sure that it had not gotten damaged in the rain. I was left sitting on my bedroll in the small tent wearing only my underwear watching the Japanese pilot do his work.

I caught myself watching him as a few drops of rainwater fell from his hair. I watched it roll down his shoulder and over the tanned skin on his arm. Tonight, I was really wishing that the mission had been with Maxwell because being stuck in a clausterphobic tent with him would have been interesting. Being stuck in it with Yuy was just frustrating.

Well, Maxwell said that flirting and innuendoes did not work on Yuy. I was betting blatantly asking him would get a response. At least it would not hurt to try. Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt much since his gun was laying several feet away from him on the bedroll.

"For lack of anything else to do tonight, want to fuck?"

I was expecting him to ignore me in favor of continuing to type away at his mission report. I was not prepared for him to lift his blue eyes to look at me directly in the face. The eerie glow from screen painted his face in an odd light. He seemed to regard me for a moment and my state of undress.

"Sure, why not?" He replied closing down his computer. He placed it in the corner of the tent and put his handgun on top of it. I was still frozen in place trying to process what was happening. I never thought that he'd actually agree to do it.

"Wait, you're okay with having sex with me?" I asked him in disbelief.

He just shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, because you seemed to turn down or ignore all of Maxwell's advances," I offered with my own shrug. He seemed to sit there for a minute thinking.

"I was not aware if his interest in me," he finally replied. The look on his face made me laugh out loud. He seemed to regard my laughing as if he didn't understand what was funny.

I calmed myself down enough to explain to him that Maxwell did indeed want to have sex with him because he found him attractive. He seemed to take a minute to process the information. I insisted to him that Maxwell had been trying for some time to make his intentions known.

"So Maxwell finds me attractive," he stated. "Do you find me attractive, too?"

"Well, I'm not as infatuated with you as Maxwell is but, yes, you are attractive."

"Fair enough," he replied reaching for his green tank top. "Where do we start?"

"So you really want to do this?" I said watching him lift the thin material over his head. His chest was as well developed as I thought it would be. He was all hard muscle and tan skin.

"Yes," he stated folding his shirt and laying it off to the side of the tent. "I do need some instruction though since I have not engaged in sexual activities with a male before."

I decided to just go with it then since he appeared to be so willing. "How far are you willing to go?"

"Far? I want to stay in the tent since it is storming outside."

"Wow, this is going to be awkward," I said shaking my head. "Look, Yuy, I meant, do you really want to have sex with me? What are you comfortable with doing?"

"How can I be uncomfortable when I don't really know what is going to happen? I know that it is supposed to be a pleasurable activity for both parties involved so it sounds like I would enjoy it."

I licked my lips while trying to think of a good way to discuss this situation with him. "Well, how about I explain a few things and you decide what you want to do?"

"Sounds reasonable," he replied.

"We could, ah, stimulate each other using our hands, or by performing oral sex, or we could have full intercourse."

"So all scenarios involve both of us reaching orgasm," he stated with a nod. "Well, I assume full intercourse involves pentrative sex then."

Awkward did not even begin to describe this conversation. "Yes, one of us would prepare and then penetrate the other."

"If we are going to do this, then we need to do it fully."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Um, next question, uh, which role do you want to take? Top or bottom?"

He forrowed his brow in thought. "I take it you mean to ask if I want to be penetrated or if I want to penetrate you?"

"Something like that," I said starting to get a bit nervous. It seemed that we were really going to be doing this. My only male sex partner had been Duo up until this point and he always took the lead since he knew more of what he was doing. It didn't matter if he topped me or I topped him, he always guided me on what to do so that we both got as much pleasure out of it as possible. This was definitely something new for me. Yuy was depending on me to make this a good experience.

"Since you know what you are doing, I think it would be best if you, as you said, be the top."

"Fair enough," I replied while reaching for my bag. After a moment, I found my lube that I had started carrying after meeting up with Duo so frequently. I figured that it was probably best to skip most of the pleasantries and just be very direct with him. "I need you to strip your shorts off and lay down."

He complied as I stripped my underwear off as well. I took a moment to get a good look at him. I smirked when I caught him doing the same with me. I crawled over him and leaned over his face to look him in the eye. "Why don't we start with a little kissing to get us in the mood?"

He nodded and I closed the distance between us. The kiss was leisurely and very non-demanding. He seemed to mirror my actions pretty quickly. When I deepened the kiss, he allowed me but soon was trying to push his tongue into my mouth. He seemed to catch on very quickly so I moved to kiss down his jaw line. I think that I had taken him a bit by surprise because he gasped at the contact. I countinued to kiss down his neck. I moved to straddle his body so that I could continue to kiss his skin on his neck and collar bones.

I could feel his body responding to me. It was very exciting. He had started out very passive in this and soon, though, he grabbed my face gently in his hands and guided me back up to his mouth. I settled my body on top of him while we kissed. When he started moving his hips against mine seeking more contact, I figured that it was time to move on.

"This will work better if you roll over," I said sitting back to allow him room to move. The air around us was damp with the moisture in the air from the storm outside and our sweat. He complied and I got a good look at his backside without the black spandex in the way. "I'm going to prep you now and it may feel a little weird. If you don't like it, we'll stop."

I set to work prepping him. I took extra care, much like Maxwell had with me the first time. I told him everything that I was doing as I did it. I used quite a bit of my lube in the process. I really did not want to hurt him and knowing Yuy's tendency to ignore his physical condition during missions, I did not trust him to tell me to stop if he was being hurt. When he had been prepped, probably overly so in my fastidiousness.

"Okay, I think we're ready now," I told him. I started lubing myself up then as I was very much aching to sink myself into him. "Why don't you come up on all fours, its probably the easiest angle."

I arranged myself behind him before slowly entering him. He didn't make a noise but I could feel the muscles in his back tensing. I said some soothing words as I eased myself into him. He seemed to relax the more I spoke. I waited until he was full relaxed again before starting to move.

It only took him a moment to get into the rhythm of things. He started meeting my thrusts by moving his hips back into mine. He felt great although different from being with Maxwell. I was used to my other partner's noises during sex and how he always seemed directing the action even if he were the one on the bottom. This time, I was the one directing the action. It felt great but I couldn't help but compare it to being with Maxwell.

I knew that I was close and wanted to make sure that Yuy got there as well. I reached under him to grasp his manhood and started pumping his length. He pushed my hand out of the way though, "You changed pace doing that. Let me."

He was stroking himself and to maintain his balance, he lowered his head down on his other arm. I used both hands to grab his hips to resume the fast pace that I had before. It was then that he started making a sound low in his throat that reminded me a bit of a growl. I could feel him starting to tighten around me and knew that he was close to his orgasm. I tried as best as I could to ensure that I was hitting his prostrate as often as I could. He made a strangled noise as he came. A few more times of pounding into his very shapely ass and I was gone over the edge as well.

We laid on our bedrolls for a while catching our breath. Our activity did nothing to help the sweatiness in this humidity. I listened as the rain pounded down on the tent and the thunder, no more distant, contiued to roll.

"Well, that was definitely enjoyable," he said while stretching out on his back. "I was not expecting it to feel like that. I can see why you and Duo engage in the activity so frequently."

"You knew we were having sex?" I asked in surprise.

"Not until now," he replied. "I knew that you had been spending more time with each other since we got back from space. Now I understand why."

"You know, Maxwell is going to be pissed that I got to you first," I joked while wiping the sweat off of my brow. I was surprised again when Yuy laughed at that.

We still had a few days stuck here until we could leave the forest. I knew that we would not be bored though. That unexpected storm turned out to be a really good thing tonight.


End file.
